Nanny Britain!
by SonLisa
Summary: What does a British Nanny with large eyebrows and terrible cooking skills plus sugar-crazed, stubborn Asian chibi nations equal? Pure, hysterical entertainment. China asks Britain a favor to babysit all her chibi underlings for she had to tend to important matters. Will Britain have one hell of a nightmare or will he learn just how sweet these chibis can be?
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA DUUURR BABES !**

**Isha meh , arentchu happeh ? Imma here with a new storrryyyy yeeeyy , new oneshot for yuh good little mammals !.. Unless you 're a reptile , get out of here then . Jk , creatures of all races are welcome . I 've started watching Hetalia about two months ago and so far .. I 'm so obsessed that I talk to Flying Mint Bunny wherever I go , I yell out PASTAAAAA when the most simplest thing about Italy comes up , my speaking has been slurred to match a mix of Japan and Germany 's accent and whenever I laugh I laugh like France . I 'm horrified yet thrilled at the same time .**

**So far , I have several favorite characters yet my top would be The Bad Touch Trio (SPAAAIIINxx) ;D GOSH I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TOO ! XD Because Britain is one of my other faves , here is a oneshot about Britain as a nanny and several sugar-crazed asian nations . That somewhat rhymed ! Asian and Nation I mean , lol I 'm odd .**

**Enjoy my pretties !xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AT ALL ... Oh dear but do I wish I did . It would practically be like owning the world , has anyone thought of it that way yet ?**

**( SUPER LONG BUT IMPORTANT ) NOTICE: Alright , so of course all the little chibi nations will be in here . I am obviously not going to get all the different languages right . I only went on Google Translate for all these ... Plus , for places like Taiwan , Hong Kong .. I 'm not an expert of the world so I won 't know what language they speak there . So for Taiwan and Hong Kong , I just made them speak Chinese . If I make a nation speak the wrong language , please correct me for my mistakes if you do know . DO NOT GO ONTO GOOGLE TRANSLATE TO TRANSLATE ANYTHING ! IT WILL BE ALL SCREWED UP . I will put a translation for what the characters were supposed to say at the end of the fanfic . So .. ENJOY :'D**

* * *

"No, absolutely not!" Britain replied bitterly.

China whined, stomping her (1) foot.

"But, Britain aru! You're my only hope! Everyone else has turned me down aru, and I don't trust some strange babysitter that comes from those weird newspaper ads, they're scary aru!" China exclaimed, her words coated with her strong Chinese accent. Britain glared at the panicked nation standing outside his door.

"Yet again, China, my answer is no. Nay, I say! How do you expect me to suddenly become UK's Best Top Nanny?!" Britain snapped.

China pouted, crossing her arms. How could Britain be so unfair? She was on the verge of titling Britain as the most heartless nation of the world.

Of course, being the stubborn nation she was, China wasn't giving up yet.

"If you don't babysit my younger siblings aru then I will tell the world about that incident 17 years ago when you got so drunk that you actually started pol-" Britain clamped his hand over China's mouth. The blonde nation narrowed his eyes at China, his large eyebrows furrowing together (like becoming one, as Russia might say ;D).

"Alright, alright fine! But you owe big time, you bloody wanker," Britain finally gave in. China whooped, jumping in the air in glee.

"Oh, Tài xièxiè nǐle Britain! You don't know how happy that makes me aru, I am forever in your debt," China repeatedly bowed in thanks to the irritated British man.

Britain crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Whatever you git, what time should I arrive to your home?" Britain inquired warily.

China beamed happily, "Jiǔ diǎn zhōng, Britain aru! Sharp!"

Britain raised one of his bushy eyebrows.

"And what pray tell does that me-? H-hey China! Where the hell are you going you bloody frog?!" Britain watched exasperatedly as China skipped away, heading back to her own country- probably to go share the wonderful news to her siblings.

"Jeeyu dan what? What on earth does that mean?! Now how am I going to know when to wake up and get ready?" Britain muttered under his breath.

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep!_

"For Pete's sake! Shut the hell up!" Britain cried, snatching his alarm clock and tossing it towards the wall opposite of him. The clock smashed against the green wall, the beeping getting cut off. Satisfied, Britain sighed and buried himself under his thick comforter.

_Ring ring!_

"Oh fuck! What is it now?" Britain exclaimed angrily, throwing off his comforter and swinging his legs off the bed. The British nation tiredly stood up and made his way over to his old-fashioned telephone.

"Hello? Britain speaki-"

"BRITAIN ARU! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! I CALLED MY HOUSE TO CHECK UP ON YOU ARU AND JAPAN ANSWERED THE PHONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I HEARD ARU? I HEARD PLATES CRASHING AND SCREAMING. JAPAN SAID YOU WEREN'T THERE ARU!" a loud, angry Chinese accent exploded from the speaker. Oh God.

"China, is that you? I thought you had to go an important meeting, I just woke up. I'm gonna start getting rea-" A deadly silence filled the air, slowly starting to choke Britain. What time was it? Britain quickly headed over to the broken clock, squinting so he could read whatever time it was before he furiously killed it.

...Oh.

"Um, China? I-I'll be over in a few min-"

"FEW MINUTES ARU?! YOU BETTER GET YOUR SORRY ASS TO MY HOUSE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE ARU! YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS, BRITAIN?! It is Yīdiǎn zhōng... FREAKING ONE O'CLOCK ARU!" China boomed. Britain groaned. How would he have known?

Britain rubbed his temples before venturing off into a question that might even have him killed, "W-what time was I supposed to arrive a-again, China?"

A dark aura emitted from the speaker making Britain squeak in fear and drop the phone. Britain had a feeling he was supposed to be there way earlier than what he thought.

"You were supposed to be here at Jiǔ diǎn zhōng sharp Britain aru! Do you not understand what that means?!"

"OF COURSE!" Britain finally snapped. "I'm not some old angry Chinese man like you!"

"Ugh, well that wasn't very nice aru!" China whined. Britain could practically imagine China's comical reaction to his words right now.

"Well, duh. I mean, you're a _chick _for Pete's sake China! Calling you a man was offensive, was it not?" Britain smirked at his own words. He should at least have a little fun with this argument.

"You're getting off-topic aru, plus that wasn't even what offended me! Anyways, you were supposed to be here at nine o'clock Britain. You're 4 hours late aru!" China huffed.

Silence was China's response. The Asian country removed the phone from her ear to gaze questioningly at the phone screen, checking to see if Britain was still there. Finally, China heard a barely audible sigh from Britain.

"I'll be there soon, China. Good day."

Then the call ended.

China scoffed, narrowing her eyes at the phone. 'Britain is so rude aru!' China thought angrily. Maybe China could cut her debt to Britain by half now?

* * *

"W-what the hell is this?" Britain asked himself in disbelief, dropping his bag on the floor.

Several asian chibis ran throughout the house either screaming, fighting, destroying or bringing hell upon the earth. Japan calmly made his way up to Britain before bowing politely.

"Konnichiwa Buriten-san," Japan greeted. "Watashi wa ōkina konran no tame ni hontōni mōshiwake arimasendeshita. Watashinonamaeha Nihondearu." Britain cocked his head to the side, severely confused at the chibi nation's words. What in Sam Hill does that mean?

"Ah, pardon me but I cannot understand a single word you are saying little girl," Britain piped up sheepishly. What if all the chibi nations talked in their native language?! How was he supposed to communicate?

Japan looked offended for a second before his face took on a look of fury.

"Watashi wa on'nanokode wanaidesu!" Japan screeched before kicking Britain in the shin. Britain bit his lip as he grabbed his leg and hopped up and down on one foot, screaming in pain.

"OUCH! What on earth was that for?!"

"Watashi wa on'nanokode wanaidesu." Japan repeated more calmly, his right eye twitching.

"I do not understand what you are sayi-!"

"BOMBS AWAY!" a high-pitched boyish voice declared. A piece of china (lol literally no pun intended) made its way towards Britain in lightning speed. Britain screeched in fear before he scrambled away as fast as his now-bruised leg would take him. The blonde man jumped away as the china crashed right beside him into several little pieces.

Britain stared in horror at the new addition of broken property. China was going to kill him!

"Which one of you little brats threw that?!" Britain yelled. The English nation briskly looked over to the worn out red couch. Barely audible snickering and cackling was heard over the loud screaming.

Britain stomped over the several pieces of (expensive) broken furniture, making his way towards the couch. Britain crossed his arms, glaring at the culprits of the china sling-shooting.

"You!" Britain accusingly pointed a finger at the two little boys behind the couch. The cackling boy was wearing a Korean traditional uniform of some sort, a distinct curl bouncing up and down on the side of his head. The other boy, who was trying his hardest not to laugh had short brown hair a red Chinese outfit Britain supposed upon his body.

The two boys screamed out laughing at the sight of Britain's furious face.

"Geuneun neomu useuwo boineunde!" the Korean boy exclaimed, rolling on the floor in laughter. The other boy shot him a confused look.

"Nà dàodǐ shì shénme yìsi ne?!" the Chinese boy asked, obviously irritated. The Korean boy sent the latter a glare before grinning mischievously at Britain.

"You must be that old British guy China-nii said was going to watch over us da-ze! I'm South Korea, uri nara mansae! Nannies are Korean territory, da-ze!" South Korea bellowed. Britain winced at the loud child. "I'm not old you little git!" Britain snapped. He figured this brat was going to be the hardest to cope with.

Britain turned, gazing expectantly at the quiet Chinese boy beside South Korea.

The boy sent Britain a side-glance before sighing.

"I am Hong Kong. You shouldn't worry about me as much because I probably won't cause any trouble. South Korea's the one who forces me into doing all this," Hong Kong muttered (2).

"Hey, sometimes you go along with my schemes even when I don't force you to!" South Korea defended himself. Britain rolled his eyes at the two boys' antics before massaging his temples and turning to look at the rest of the Asian nations. Everything was completely out of control. How did China cope with all these kids?

'Kill me now,' Britain thought as he felt an oncoming migraine.

Britain sighed before deciding to settle some sort of battle going on between two little girls.

"Hey, hey settle down! What on earth is going on here?" Britain demanded an explanation, pushing the two girls apart from each other. The chibi nations pouted as they stared intimidatingly at Britain, obviously angry at him for interrupting their fight.

"Vietnam ruined my precious yángzhuāng, the one I was going to wear during our tea ceremony and she won't say sorry!" the girl with the long black hair and long pink qipao (3) cried, pointing accusingly to the girl wearing a Áo Dài (4). The suspect- or rather, Vietnam- pointedly glared at the other girl, thinking hard of a comeback.

"Well," Vietnam began. "I'm _trying _to say sorry but Taiwan won't shut up and let me!"

Taiwan gasped, her eyes widening.

"Are you implying that I'm much too talkative for my own good?!" Taiwan spat.

"I wasn't implying that at all! Well, maybe a little..."

"That's not nice Vietnam. Gosh, start acting more lady-like for once!"

"W-what?! I'm obviously lady-like, Taiwan. Unlike you, the girl who destroys everything in her path!"

"Well, sorry for being clumsy," Taiwan wailed, stomping her foot.

Britain listened to each of the girl's argument before he finally decided enough was enough. The blonde man turned to Taiwan, looking the girl sternly in the eye.

"Taiwan, tell me where your dress is and let's see how bad the damage is."

Taiwan's eyes widened for a second before she nodded and made her way down the hall. Britain followed closely behind, making sure he grabbed onto Vietnam's ear and pulled her along with him.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Let go!" Vietnam exclaimed, flailing her arms around. The duo entered a spacious room (Britain supposed it was the girls' bedroom for there were two futons laying messily on the floor) as Taiwan marched up to a large cabinet and slamming open the doors. The small nation pulled out a light pink dress that Britain would have thought looked beautiful if there weren't so many mud and grass stains.

Britain gaped at what he supposed was Taiwan's precious 'yángzhuāng'.

"Alright then..." Britain said slowly. "Let me hear both sides of the story, Taiwan first."

Taiwan beamed at Britain, silently thanking him for being so gentle and ignoring Vietnam's cries of protest because she couldn't speak first.

"Alright, so I was folding my yángzhuāng and placed it in my closet. After, I got hungry so I decided to venture out into the scary world called the living room and ended up getting stuck there because of stupid Korea. When I came back in my room because I lost my appetite, I checked on my yángzhuāng and it was gone!" Taiwan's lip started quivering at that point. "I a-asked everyone if th-they've seen my beloved y-yángzhuāng and H-Hong Kong-nii said V-Vi-V-Vietnam took it!"

"That is not true!" Vietnam hollered.

"Is too!" Taiwan shouted back.

"Quiet down!" Britain snapped. "Continue, Taiwan."

"So I-I went out-s-side to ask V-Vietnam and s-she was wearing my y-yángzhuāng! P-plus, to m-ma-make it wo-worse, she was d-doing her ch-chores in the rice fi-field and my yángzhuāng was f-fil-f-filthy!" Taiwan finally exploded in tears. Britain's eyes softened at seeing how distressed Taiwan was. The English nation kneeled down before Taiwan and wiped her tears away.

Britain smiled warmly, "Don't cry little one. I've been in your shoes before, my little brother America was such a twat!" Britain chuckled.

"Couldn't you forgive Vietnam?" Britain questioned gently.

Taiwan sniffed, shaking her head vigorously.

"Not in bǎi years!" Taiwan spat, sending side-glances towards her sister. Vietnam stared at the scene before her, rubbing her arm sheepishly. Truth was, Vietnam just wanted to try the dress on. She thought it looked really pretty and she was jealous that Taiwan got to have such a nice dress!

"Well then," Britain ruffled Taiwan's silky black hair. "I'm guessing that that's quite a long time! But you know, Taiwan, there's a possibility that you or Vietnam might be wiped off this earth at some point in your life, and once that happens to either one of you, the only memory you'll have of her would be a bad one and you'll live in a mighty load of regret that's for darn sure!"

Taiwan's eyes widened at Britain's words. She never thought of it that way.

"To make things fair, Vietnam, let's hear your side of the sto-"

"Taiwan's right."

Britain and Taiwan's eyes widened as they gazed confusedly at Vietnam. "W-what?"

"I said Taiwan's right!" Vietnam admitted. "She's telling the stupid truth. I was just... jealous. I mean, China-nii never buys pretty stuff like that for me! China-nii buys boyish clothes for me, I don't even like them. I just wanted to try it on when I remembered my chores and... well, I forgot I was wearing it because I was in such a rush," Vietnam collapsed on her knees, her eyes starting to tear up. "Tôi rất xin lỗi, Taiwan!"

Taiwan stared at her sister for a bit before she smiled softly and hugged her. Vietnam's eyes widened before she burst into tears and tightly hugged Taiwan back.

Britain stood by the door, smiling faintly at the two girls. At least he fixed one thing in this house.

'I wonder what's next...' Britain thought as he quietly left the room.

* * *

"I WANT THE PUDDING DA-ZE! IT'S NO FAIR IF YOU GET IT, I CALLED DIBS DA-ZE!" South Korea complained.

Britain's eye twitched as he watched the two boys argue. Apparently during snack time, South Korea and Thailand both reached for the exact same pudding cup at the exact same time. Of course, battle ensued.

"HM, THAT'S BOGUS! I obviously went for the pudding first ana~!" Thailand argued. South Korea tsked, shaking his head. The pudding cup was his, that was for damn sure!

"PUDDING IS KOREAN TERRITORY DA-ZE!"

South Korea lunged forward as he declared war, snatching the pudding cup from Thailand's hand. Thailand looked down at his now empty hand shocked. What just happened?! The bespectacled chibi nation glared daggers at South Korea. This time, he crossed the line! South Korea must pay! Thailand silently stood there fuming, silently thinking up a plan to get his vengeance on that damned Korean nation.

Britain gazed at the furious Thailand. He knew too well the poor boy was planning out his revenge, he wanted to stop him, but he couldn't interfere at the moment. Britain nodded to himself, deciding to just come in when things got overly serious.

"Giữ trẻ Anh!" Vietnam called, waving her hand side to side trying her best to grab Britain's attention.

Britain turned to Vietnam, confusedly pointing to himself. Vietnam raised a skeptical brow at the baffled blonde.

"Yes, you of course silly dumpling!" Vietnam confirmed, obviously irritated.

Britain waltzed over to the small kiddy table where Vietnam, Taiwan and a silent Japan were seated. Vietnam rolled her eyes at the British man.

"Vì thượng đế! Don't you know your Vietnamese?" Vietnam questioned Britain. Britain stared at the little girl in disbelief.

"Of course not!" Britain snapped. "I'm not Vietnamese; I'm not even Asian for Pete's sake. Do I look like I would perfectly know your native language? No, I didn't think so." Britain huffed in annoyance.

Vietnam pouted at Britain before sighing and propping her chin onto the palm of her hand lazily.

"You're cranky, Giữ trẻ Anh," Vietnam mumbled. Britain rolled his eyes, massaging his temples.

"Bǎomǔ yīngguó?" Taiwan tugged on Britain's sleeve. Britain turned his head slightly, acknowledging the chibi nation.

"Yes, Taiwan?"

Taiwan gazed at Britain for a few seconds. Britain raised his brow. What was she staring at? After a few more seconds, Taiwan burst into laughter, scaring the wits out of about half the kids in the kitchen. Britain stared at the chortling girl. 'What on-?...'

"What on earth are you cackling about?" Britain questioned incredulously.

The Taiwanese girl laughed even harder at Britain's confused expression, clutching her stomach in pain whilst pointing rudely at the man's face.

"Y-your méimáo!" Taiwan exclaimed. "T-they... they l-lo-look so-!... Hahaha! Th-they're... th-they-!"

"They what?! Spit it out!" Britain snapped.

Taiwan exploded with laughter.

"THEY LOOK SO FUNNY! I M-MEAN, JUST LO-LOOK AT TH-T-THEM!" Taiwan bellowed in between chokes of laughter. Britain glared at the small girl. His eyebrows were not funny! These eyebrows belonged to his great great grandmummy, and he was proud to have inherited them. Britain stuck up his nose, huffing as he marched away from the annoying duo so named 'Vietnam and Taiwan'.

Japan, who was practically a piece of furniture throughout the whole day, glimpsed at Britain as he walked away. He didn't think Britain's eyebrows were weird at all, actually...

...he thought they looked glorious.

* * *

Britain shifted uncomfortably, glancing at the silent chibi nation beside him every once in awhile.

After Britain had enough of the rowdiness in the kitchen, he decided to relax alone on the now tattered red couch in the living room. The only thing was... well, Britain wasn't alone.

Hong Kong sat alongside Britain, silently reading to himself. Britain figured the little nation disliked the buffoonery (Ohh, I've actually never used that word! :'D) as much as he did- which, practically, was not much. As Hong Kong flipped a page, Britain simply moved a muscle. He felt like if he made any sudden movements, Hong Kong would break from his peacefulness and join the rowdy bunch in the kitchen.

'For Pete's sake!' Britain thought, screwing his eyes shut. 'I need to make conversation, this silence is choking me to death.'

"So... is it a good book?" Britain ventured.

Hong Kong merely glimpsed up at the English nation before making a small 'Hm?' in response. Britain rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I-I was inquiring you if it's a good read. You know... your, ah, book," Britain motioned towards the small black book in Hong Kong's petite hands. Hong Kong rested his hands on his lap before looking up at Britain's nervous face.

"I am not reading a book, Yīngguó-san," Hong Kong replied smugly. "This is South Korea's diary."

Britain gaped at the small boy. South Korea's... what?

"H-how'd you get that?! I'm just guessing here, but, you're probably not _supposed _to be reading that!" Britain hissed quietly so only Hong Kong and himself would hear. Hong Kong merely chuckled.

"That's the point." Hong Kong grinned before going back to his reading. Britain stared at Hong Kong in complete awe. Hong Kong was more sly than he had thought! Britain's impression of Hong Kong was a quiet and serious chibi, somewhat like Japan. Well, then.

Britain shook his head before lifting himself off the couch and heading towards the kitchen to check up on the chibis. At that moment, South Korea walked passed Britain into the sitting room, happily chugging down his chocolate pudding. Britain snickered as he passed the small boy.

3, 2...

"Pudding, pudding, I love- IBWA YO! HOW DID YOU GET THAT DA-ZE?!"

* * *

All was going well so far with the babysitting for Britain, he had just put the chibis to sleep. They were all sleeping so soundly that Britain thought he could have some well deserved rest in the mean time... well, that is until America arrived.

"Hey yo Britain! HOW'S THE BABYSITTING GIG GOIN' FOR YA?!" America hollered, knocking down the door.

"A-America!" Britain snapped. "Do you know how much everything in this house costs?! I've paid enough, now look at this door! What are you doing here anyway?" Britain scowled, glaring at the hyperactive country.

America simply laughed at Britain's expression.

"Oh, _chillax_ Iggy!" America reassured, slinging his arm around Britain's tense shoulders. "Have a little fun once in awhile, stop being so stiff, it's annoying." Britain winced at America's straightforwardness. "Gee, America. Thanks for being honest." Britain rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no probs big bro!" America replied nonchalantly, collapsing on the couch. "Nice place you got here."

Britain's eye twitched slightly.

"This isn't my 'place', America. This is China's place! So don't touch _anything_, you hear me?!" Britain warned. America snorted.

"Oh, don't fear big bro! I won't do anything, rather I'll do good things! I am the hero after all, am I not?" America cackled loudly. Britain's eyes widened, scrambling over to America and slapping his hand across the loud nation's mouth.

Britain listened closely to the surroundings before sighing, glad that the chibi nations were still fast asleep.

"You bloody frog," Britain hissed quietly. "If you're planning on staying, I want you to shut the hell up! The kids are sleeping and I have had enough noise in this house. Be quiet, you hear me?" America nodded, frightened by Britain's dark aura.

"N-Nanī Igirisu?..."

Britain and America looked over surprised. Chibi Japan stood by the doorway, tiredly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ah, Japan, is it not? I thought you were supposed to be sleeping," Britain said gently, quietly walking over to the small boy as to not wake up any of the other chibi nations. Japan blinked up at Britain before leaning to the side, staring at America.

Japan pointed at the American, asking curiously, "Are wa daredesu ka?"

America grinned, bolting up from his seat on the couch.

"'Sup little Asian dude! I'm the hero, America," America introduced himself. Japan's eyes sparkled with recognition.

Japan jumped at America, tugging on the man's trousers excitedly.

"Anata wa hontōni eiyūda?! Subarashī!"

America cocked his head to the side, glancing at Britain confusedly.

"Uh, hey Britain? What's the kid saying?" America inquired curiously. Britain sighed, crossing his arms.

"I actually don't know myself. Japan's speaking in his native tongue. In my opinion, he's refusing to speak any English at all because he's shy to speak up to people," Britain responded, shrugging. Japan gazed at Britain worriedly. Is that what he really thought of him? Britain was the most amazing nanny ever in Japan's eyes, he didn't want Britain to view himself like that!

"U-um..." Japan spoke up quietly.

America laughed as he continued his conversation with Britain.

"That's too bad, Iggy! Do all the kiddos talk like that?"

"Er, e-excuse me..."

"Not exactly... Maybe once in a while but they spare me."

"Igirisu-san...? A-America-san?"

"What?! Why would they spear you? That's horrible, dude!"

Britain rolled his eyes, "I said _spare _me, you twat! S-P-A-R-E! Tch, get your vocabulary right." America blinked before chuckling awkwardly, "I knew that! Never underestimate my vocab man, I'm perfectly capable of speaking right. I am the hero after a-!"

"I AM TRYINGU TO SPEAK BUT YOU TWO WIRL NOT SHUT UP!" Japan boomed.

America and Britain stared at Japan in complete awe. Did Japan just-?...

"OH, JAPAN!" Britain cried happily, scooping Japan up in his arms. "Were those your first English words?!" Japan pouted, crossing his arms.

"I am perfectry capabrle of speaking Engrish Nanī Igirisu," Japan replied. "I just rike speaking Nihongo so that no one wirl understand what I am saying half of ze timeu."

Britain narrowed his eyes.

"You sly little twat!"

* * *

Well, because of Japan's sudden English outburst, all the rest of the chibi nations awakened from their naps and greeted the 'hero' America warmly.

"So, do you like, save the world and stuff da-ze?!" South Korea asked excitedly, his curl bouncing up and down.

America laughed, his 'hero' mode activating.

"No duh! 'Course I do little Asian dude, whatya think? I was first actually thinking, 'Hey yo dude, why not get a cape?!' but decided against it because I'm more of a 'cool' hero. This look is like, waaayyy better dontcha think?" America replied enthusiastically. Britain rolled his eyes at his younger brother. What an idiot.

South Korea pumped his fist in the air.

"You look awesome, da-ze!"

Taiwan cocked her head to the side, a confused expression gracing her face.

"If you're a hero, Mr. Měiguó," Taiwan started. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be outside saving people around the world?"

America cackled.

"Of course little dudette! Hero's can have breaks, can they not?" America stated matter-of-factly. Britain huffed. 'Of course they can't,' Britain thought irritated. 'Anyone could be in trouble at any moment, he should be alert. Wait, what am I saying?! That frog America isn't even a hero!'

Taiwan thought for a moment before shrugging, "I guess."

"Hahaha!" America laughed maniacally. "You see?! Even little Asian kids agree with me! Because I'm awesome, hahaha!"

Vietnam's eye twitched as she tugged on Britain's trousers. Britain raised a brow, glimpsing at Vietnam.

"What is it, Vietnam?"

Vietnam sighed with annoyance, "Your em trai is quite... colorful." Britain held in his laugh, a small smile plastered upon his face.

"I know what you mean... he's a handful," Britain replied bitterly yet lovingly at the same time. "I do not understand how I managed to cope with this nonsense all these years! But you know what?" Britain inquired gently, smiling softly at the loud American.

"Điều gì?" Vietnam looked at Britain curiously.

"It was all worth it."

* * *

After America had left, the house was once again at peace. Britain sighed contentedly, slumping against the bench of the park they decided to go to. The Asian chibis were screaming happily and running around the playground, having the time of their lives.

"Hoy, da-ze! That's no fair, I called the swing!"

"No you didn't!" Taiwan stuck her tongue out at South Korea. "I got here first! You snooze, you lose!" South Korea fumed, glaring daggers at his older sister.

"I wasn't snoozing, and I am definitely not losing da-ze! SWINGS ARE KOREAN TERRITORY DA-ZE!" South Korea hollered, pouncing on the small Taiwanese nation. Taiwan screamed, not expecting the sudden action. "South Korea, get off of me! Bǎomǔ yīngguo, help!" Taiwan screeched.

Britain growled, upset that his moment of peace was disrupted in a snap.

"What's wrong Tai- SOUTH KOREA! GET THE HELL OFF YOUR SISTER RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!"

"SHE WON'T LET ME ON THE SWING, DA-ZE!"

Britain stared at South Korea in disbelief. This kid was seriously blind, wasn't he? Why of all chibis in the world, why did he have to watch over this bunch? China really was going to have to owe him... _big time_!

"South Korea, there's another set of swings right beside that one, you did know that... am I correct?" Britain questioned exasperatedly. South Korea froze, turning his head to look at the various colored swings beside the first one... Oh.

"HAHAHA, I KNEW THAT DA-ZE! SWING SETS WERE ORIGINATED IN KOREA!" South Korea yelled, claiming a swing.

"For Pete's sake, help me Lord..." Britain muttered before helping up Taiwan.

Britain brushed off the dirt from Taiwan's body, looking the small nation in the eye.

"Are you alright Taiwan? That was quite a battle," Britain spoke jokingly, brushing his fingers through Taiwan's messy black hair. Taiwan giggled, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

"I'm okay, Bǎomǔ yīngguó! Don't worry about me, I'm tough!" Taiwan flexed her arm, pointing at the... er, non-existent muscles. Britain laughed, nodding.

"Very tough indeed! Run along and play, but be careful, alright?" Britain gently pushed the Taiwanese nation towards the other chibis. Taiwan nodded, smiling happily. "Okay bǎomǔ yīngguó!"

Britain smiled back softly before looking over at Thailand. The small Thai nation was standing at the end of the monkey bars, staring at the metal bars longingly. Britain raised a brow at the bespectacled chibi. 'Oh for Pete's sake...' Britain thought, a small smirk gracing his face.

"Oi, Thailand!" Britain called, waltzing up to the Thai.

Thailand looked up, staring at the Brit nanny.

"Chı̀?"

Britain grinned cheekily.

"You need some help?..." Britain inquired slyly, motioning towards the monkey bars. Thailand blushed slightly before looking down shyly and nodded.

"Thī̀ c̄hạn thả, Nanny S̄h̄ rāch xāṇācạkr, ana~..." Thailand mumbled.

Britain chuckled, taking that as a yes. The Brit outstretched his hand towards Thailand.

"Well? Let's do this."

Thailand stared at Britain's hand before taking it hesitantly. Britain moved his hands to Thailand's waist, hauling him up so he could reach the bars. Thailand grabbed the bars with his sticky fingers, his face showing an expression of struggle. The British nation merely chuckled.

"It's okay, I'm holding you. Just reach out and grab the next bar, use all your upper body strength!" Britain encouraged. "I know you've got it in you, you're a strong boy."

Thailand stiffened for a moment at Britain's words before nodding, a determined look plastering his face.

"I can do this, ana~..." Thailand whispered, using all his strength to reach for the next one, then the next and the next until he finally made it to last bar and jumped off, landing on the platform.

"Nanny S̄h̄ rāch xāṇācạkr ana~! I did i-!... Nanny S̄h̄ rāch xāṇācạkr?" Thailand looked around confusedly, surprised that Britain suddenly disappeared.

A loud British chuckle made its way to Thailand's ears. Thailand snapped his head to look over at Britain shocked. Britain was sitting on the small kiddy bench close by the monkey bars, chuckling and laughing.

"Good job Thailand! I'm so proud, you made it across the monkey bars without me helping you," Britain congratulated the chibi nation, giving him a thumbs up. Thailand gaped at the Brit, shocked by the news.

"I-I... I what ana~?" Thailand's eyes widened, realizing that Britain must have let go while Thailand was making his way across the monkey bars.

Thailand beamed, hopping off the platform and scrambling over to Britain. The small Thai latched around Britain's leg, a large grin making it's way upon Thailand's face.

"K̄hxbkhuṇ ana~, Nanny S̄h̄ rāch xāṇācạkr!"

Britain's eyes widened before he smiled softly and picked Thailand up, hugging back. He supposed the child was saying thank you.

"Why thank me?" Britain questioned teasingly. "You did it all by yourself! I did nothing."

Thailand shook his head, his glasses dropping slightly upon his nose.

"What are you talking about? You encouraged me ana~! I thank you for that..." Thailand wrapped his arms around Britain's neck, cuddling tightly. Britain laughed, patting Thailand's head.

"Fluffy fluffy!"

"What?"

"That's my elephant, Toto ana~."

"You have... an elephant... and it speaks?..."

"Chı̀."

"Fantastic..."

"Fluffy fluffy!"

"Twat."

* * *

Britain had gotten along well with almost all of the tiny Asian chibis, including all the smaller and less rambunctious ones (i.e. chibi nations like Tibet, Singapore, Mongolia, etc.). All except one...

"Your eyebrows originated in Korea, da-ze."

"So I've heard..." Britain muttered, trying to read a book. South Korea leaned over, trying to peek at what Britain was reading. Britain growled, scooching over and pulling his book away with him. South Korea pouted, crossing his arms.

"I just wanna see, da-ze!" South Korea whined, flailing his arms around, his long sleeves flying up and down with them.

Britain scoffed, rolling his eyes as he spat back, "Then get your own book, you bloody twat!" South Korea stuck his tongue out at the annoyed Brit.

"Rude, da-ze! You shouldn't cuss in front of children! Cussing originated in Korea, DA-ZE!" South Korea kicked Britain in the shin before scrambling away from the now furious British nation. "You little wanker!" Britain yelled angrily. "Get back here!"

South Korea laughed, getting chased throughout the large house.

"YOU BLOODY LITTLE FROG!" Britain boomed, now chasing the Korean chibi with Busby's chair.

"A STUPID CHAIR WON'T HURT ME STUPID OLD MAN, CHAIRS WERE ORIGINATED IN KOREA DA-ZE!"

"SHUT UP!"

Vietnam sweatdropped, nudging Hong Kong. Hong Kong raised a brow, indicating he was listening. The Chinese boy never let his eyes drift away from the duo in front of him.

"Uhm..." Vietnam scratched her head awkwardly. "What should we do about all...-" Vietnam motioned to the current scene they were watching. "-this?" Hong Kong merely shrugged in reply.

Hong Kong thought for a moment before sighing and giving a small shrug.

"I think we should just leave them."

Vietnam glimpsed at Hong Kong before nodding.

"I guess. Although, we shouldn't let it go too far..." Vietnam shook her head. "because chị lớn will be furious if she comes home to find this house... practically destroyed, really." Hong Kong nodded in agreement.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Fluffy fluffy!"

"Thailand, make your stupid elephant shut up."

Thailand pouted at Britain, crossing his arms childishly, "Toto is not stupid!" Thailand smiled dreamily at his elephant, wrapping his arms around the small animal. Britain held in a laugh as he watched Toto roll his eyes but cuddle back.

"Stay still, Bǎomǔ yīngguó!" Taiwan snapped as she dabbed on a small cloth on Britain's wound. "It will hurt even more if I do not bandage your wound. Goodness does South have sharp nails!"

"He asked for it!" South Korea defended, also getting his wounds treated.

Vietnam looked curiously at her little brother.

"South?" Vietnam dabbed South Korea's forehead with disinfectant. "How did you get your wounds anyway? I doubt Giữ trẻ Anh's the kind of man who'd hurt children..." Britain laughed.

"That brat slipped on a piece of paper! You should have seen it kids, it looked _and _sounded like he got shot with a freaking sniper!" Britain chortled at his own joke.

South Korea pouted, stomping his foot but wincing once doing so.

"It's not funn- Hey! Stop laughing!" South Korea glared at the several chibis giggling around him. Vietnam laid on the floor, full-out laughing.

South Korea scowled, glaring at Britain.

"Meanie!" South Korea spat, sticking his tongue out at the laughing Brit. Britain soon calmed down before ruffling South Korea's hair. The chibi Korean nation shook off Britain's hand before stomping out the room, his bandages falling loose off his body.

"South!" Vietnam cried, running after the nation. "Come back, em trai!"

Britain's face fell at South Korea's attitude.

* * *

Japan walked throughout the house, trying hard to search for his Nanny. Where was that cranky Brit? The small Japanese nation peeked in every room, looking for a single sign of where Britain had gone. Japan's eyes widened, his nose detecting a very pleasant smell. Was that...?

"Dare ga chōri shite iru?" Japan muttered under his breath, running down the stairs.

Japan then arrived at the kitchen, peeping around the corner. Japan then gasped, slapping his hand over his mouth once the sound escaped his lips.

Britain was cooking.

"N-Nanī Igirisu?" Japan mumbled, taking a few steps closer to the British nation. Britain turned around to glimpse at the chibi before smiling brightly. The Brit wiped his hands before walking up to Japan.

"Hello there, Japan! You hungry? Just finished baking my famous scones," Britain announced, grinning excitedly.

Japan stared at Britain with a confused expression. What were... scones?

"May I ask what zose are, Nanī Igirisu?..." Japan inquired warily.

Britain laughed, ruffling the chibi nation's neat and tidy hair. Japan scowled, fixing his gorgeous locks after Britain's hand left it alone. Once his hair was fixed, Japan straightened and gave Britain a small smile.

"I wirl try your food."

Britain beamed. The blonde man ran to the oven and briskly opened it, pulling out a tray. A burnt stench suddenly made its way into Japan's nose and the chibi boy started coughing, the smell suffocating him. W-what was that monstrosity?! It did not deserve to exist on this planet!

"What, may I ask, is zat?!" Japan exclaimed, looking frantically for a fire extinguisher.

Britain smiled dreamily, placing the tray on the counter and tugging off his oven mitts.

"My scones of course, silly goose!"

Japan blanched at the weird black substance on the tray. Japan knew very well that... whatever that was, it was definitely _not _edible!

"I see, um, am I supposed to... er, eat it?" Japan asked with a terrified look, glancing between his nanny and the so-called 'scones'. Britain laughed heartily, patting Japan's shoulder. Japan stiffened at the contact, his face muscles twitching. This man was insane if he thought that he could feed children this kind of food.

Britain grabbed a napkin from the side after he snatched a plate from the cupboard and gently placed his beloved creation on the dishware. The British nation handed the plate to Japan. Japan stared at Britain with disbelief, hesitantly accepting the food.

This wasn't going to end well, and Japan knew it.

"Me no rikey..." Japan muttered under his breath as he seated himself at the low table.

"WHAT IS THAT MUSEOUN SMELL, DA-ZE?!"

Britain beamed once recognizing the voice and bolted out the door, happily grinning at South Korea. South Korea covered his nose with the long sleeve of his Hanbok (5), squinting his eyes. Britain didn't notice South Korea's expression of disgust though- he was instead thrilled at the thought of seeing him. You see, Britain had made these scones especially for South Korea. As an apology for being a mean nanny earlier that day.

"Come, come South Korea! I made something specifically for you," Britain chirped, grabbing onto South Korea's hand and pulling him to the dining room.

* * *

"YOU CALL THIS FOOD, DA-ZE?!" South Korea screeched once taking a hesitant bite of the burnt scones.

Britain's face fell slightly at South Korea's comment. Was that positive or negative?...

"I-I worked for one hour just to make those for you!" Britain whined, stomping his foot childishly. South Korea groaned, his head resting in his hands. He was never- _never_- going to get that taste out of his head, ever! (LOL yay for Marukaite Chikyuu reference ... XD)

"You could have made something that you actually _know _how to cook properly!" South Korea snapped, waving his arms around. "This food is crap, and _I _know what good food tastes like- good food originated in Korea, da-ze!"

Britain growled, his patience running out with this child. 'I actually tried to do something thoughtful for this little brat, and now he's mocking me!' Britain thought with irritation and a small twinge of disappointment.

"Alright fine then, show me how if you seem so sure of yourself!" Britain spat out, placing his hands on his hips. Britain knew it wasn't a good idea to let a chibi cook himself (or worse, _South Korea_), but what else was he supposed to do? Britain wanted to look cool and superior!

South Korea stuck up his nose, rolling up his over-sized sleeves just to find them slipping back down. South Korea grunted, rolling them up again, and again, and again. Britain watched the small Korean nation stress out over his sleeves half-amused and half-exasperated. Britain would never understand the little things that got South Korea worked up and irritated. South Korea finally quit with rage, stomping his foot and making his way over to the table and pulling out a chair, pushing it over to the counter. The chibi nation then jumped forward, kicking his feet around to try and climb up onto the chair himself.

Britain rolled his eyes, stepping forward and lifting South Korea up onto the chair. South Korea narrowed his eyes at Britain, jutting out his lip into a pout.

"I could have done that myself, da-ze..." South Korea mumbled under his breath.

Britain smirked, chuckling softly to himself. At times, Britain could not help but find South Korea undeniably adorable. South Korea got onto his tippy toes (he still wasn't tall enough to reach the cupboards- even with the chair) and opened the cupboard, observing its contents. South Korea finally let out a huff and grabbed several ingredients, handing them to Britain who willingly placed them on the counter.

There weren't that many ingredients but there were a few; Britain had started wondering what the Korean chibi was going to create.

South Korea began his cooking, asking for Britain's assistance every now and then for things he knew he couldn't do himself. Britain had tried to peek over South Korea's shoulder once in awhile to grab and sneak peek of what the small nation was making, only to find himself facing an annoyed glare and a hand swatting him away. South Korea soon got overly irritated with the stubborn Brit, kicking him out of the kitchen and telling him to wait.

Britain was never patient, but he guessed this was the one time he would have to let it slide.

That bloody twat.

* * *

"Wow, hào chī, ne Vietnam?"

"You're right, it is good..." Vietnam mumbled.

South Korea sat proudly in his seat at the dining table, a barely visible smirk gracing his face. Britain sat beside the Korean boy, also having a taste of South Korea's food. Britain would admit- the food was delicious. If only he could make food like this...

"Ah hey, who cooked this anyway, ana~?" Thailand inquired curiously. "Was it you, South? You and Cīn-nii are usually the good cooks around this house, chı̀ mậy?"

South Korea quickly glimpsed at Britain, making the man look confusedly back at the chibi. The small boy looked down before muttering, "Halmeoni yeong-gug (I couldn't stop laughing at the translation Google made for this XD) cooked it..."

Britain stared shocked at South Korea. 'What did he just say...?' Britain thought incredulously.

"You're quite the cook, Bǎomǔ yīngguó..." Hong Kong slyly commented. Hong Kong knew South Korea was lying, he knew that the Korean boy really was the cook behind the meal- but because Hong Kong understood the situation between the duo, he let it slide. Britain gaped at Hong Kong before blushing from embarrassment and looking away, crossing his arms.

"Er... yes..."

Japan gave Britain a few knowing side-glances- he was there witnessing Britain and South Korea's small bonding moments, of course. Although, what Japan wasn't expecting though was South Korea giving Britain the credit. Japan had expected South Korea to laugh and tell everyone how bad Britain was at cooking and brag about himself; this was quite the opposite, and Japan would admit... he was jealous of how everyone was able to get close with the Brit- everyone but himself. Britain looked up to find Japan staring at him.

"What is it, Japan?" Britain questioned softly.

Japan's eyes widened before shaking his head.

"N-nothing Nanī Igirisu!" Japan squeaked, flustered from being caught red-handed. Britain looked at Japan with concern before he decided to speak with the Japanese chibi privately. Britain motioned for Japan to follow him- which Japan hesitantly obliged to.

"I-is zer somesing wrong, Nanī Igirisu?" Japan inquired nervously.

Britain looked at Japan. The blonde man felt nervous himself, he didn't know what to say to Japan! He had just felt like it was the mature thing to do, bringing a child out to talk to them if they sensed something was wrong with their adultish-psychic-senses.

"That's what I'd like to ask you, ol' chap," Britain replied, bending down so he could look Japan in the eye.

Japan looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Japan, look at me," Britain commanded, all business. Japan nodded, hesitantly looking up. Britain smiled gently once he finally had Japan's full attention.

"Now," Britain began. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Japan shifted uncomfortably before mumbling quietly. Britain furrowed his eyebrows, not hearing the chibi.

"What was that?"

"I... I just feel like you doromfhmgh..." Japan muttered under his breath again. Britain narrowed his eyes, reaching out and flicking Japan's nose. Japan flinched, reaching up to rub his nose now red nose. 'Zat wasn't very nice...' Japan thought grumpily.

Britain sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Speak up, lad."

Japan huffed, crossing his arms and looking away before he finally let out everything in one breath.

"Ifeerlrikeyoudon'trovemeasmuchasyouroveeveryo neerlse."

Britain's eyes widened before he chuckled softly, caressing Japan's chubby cheek.

"A little slower, please Japan?" Britain asked gently, looking Japan in the eye. "For me?"

"I..." Japan frowned deeply. "I feerl rike you do not rove me as much as you rove everyone erlse, Nanī Igirisu." Britain's eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day. He wasn't expecting that. Britain's face then softened as he pulled Japan into a comforting hug. Britain then leaned in, whispering into Japan's ear.

"Japan, never think that. I care for all you equally, I do not have favorites. How could you even think that? Is it because we've barely spoke to each other today?"

Japan nodded.

"Well then, you need to be a little more open with me then lad. I know you're probably shy," Britain spoke with a soft and caring voice, pulling away slightly so he could look at Japan properly. "But that doesn't mean you can't try a little more to be a tad bit more social, you shouldn't be scared to speak up. I know for sure that your a nation with lots to say! If so, then you should say what you feel should be said. Be brave, little one, because life will be a little difficult if you always keep to yourself. Now listen, I love you as much as every other little brat in that room," Britain motioned to the slightly ajar door, "keep that in mind, yes?"

Japan stared at Britain in awe before he latched onto Britain tightly. Never has anyone opened up like that to Japan before except China. It made Japan feel oh so special indeed.

"Měi gèrén!" a low girlish voice shouted. "I'm home!"

Japan pulled away slightly, beaming at the door.

"China-nii-san's home!"

All the chibi nations scampered to the door, greeting China warmly with hugs and kisses. China laughed, happy to see all her underlings.

"How was everyone?!" China asked excitedly. "Did you have fun with your bǎomǔ?" All had replied positively, which made Britain smile as he stood by the corner of the room, watching with a small smile. China stood up and turned to face Britain, her face glowing.

"Xièxiè, Britain," China spoke softly, smiling at the Brit. Britain grinned back cheekily, giving a small salute.

"No problem. They enjoyed themselves," Britain replied nonchalantly.

"Dà jiě jie!" Taiwan tugged on China's pants. China turned to Taiwan, beaming.

"Shì de, táiwān ma?"

Taiwan pointed to the table, grinning ecstatically. "You should taste Bǎomǔ yīngguó's cooking! It's amazing!" China's eyes widened, looking disbelievingly at Britain.

"Is he now...?" China responded slowly, still gaping at Britain. "And who told you that?"

All the chibis turned to South Korea, pointing at the flustered Korean boy.

"South did!" Vietnam answered. China's eyebrow rose at her little brother, who in return blushed harder and looked away. China smirked, understanding the situation before she turned back to Britain. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" China offered. Britain chuckled shaking his head.

"Oh no, I also have some things to tend to. Thank you though," Britain replied, stepping over to the door with his briefcase in hand.

Britain's eyes then widened as he felt a small tug on his trousers and looked down, surprised to find South Korea looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"You will come back... right da-ze?"

Britain's eyes softened before he leaned down, placing a small kiss on the chibi nation's head. Britain smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Of course! Stay out of trouble, alright?" South Korea brightened at the reply, nodding before running back to his family, waving. Britain waved back, grinning at all the other Asian chibis who had glomped him, not wanting the Brit to leave. Britain bid farewell to each and every chibi nation, giving a hug and kiss before walking away from the small home with a smile.

"Nanī Igirisu!"

Britain halted in his tracks, looking over his shoulder. Japan stood at the door of his home, waving as a large grin spread across his face.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite, Nanī Igirisu!"

Britain chuckled, saluting as he continued his walk back home to the UK. Although he couldn't speak or understand Japanese, that one phrase touched Britain's heart- and therefore, he understood what Japan had hollered.

"Love you too, lad."

* * *

**ARGUGHSEUGBWLSEH FINALLY FINISHED .**

**Aww , how adorable ! I feel so accomplished . Anyways, heres all dem translations and other stuffs .. I apologize if mah translations are wrong , I am merely typing down what I _wanted _them to say , not the exact translation .**

**1.) Yes , I believe China is a girl . I mean , she looks like a girl ( kind of ), her voice actors are girls , she drew herself as a girl in that one episode , etc.**

**2.) This was before Britain like took control of Hong Kong and stuff .. well zats vhat I read o3o;**

**3.) qipao is a Chinese traditional dress you could say . Well , is it traditional ?.. Idk , I wanna learn more about cultural stuffs and yeh ever since I watched Hetalia ... am I doing a good job ?.. o3e**

**4.) Áo Dài is a Vietnamese national costume , mostly worn by women nowadays . It 's very beautiful .. I want one ... XD**

**5.) Hanbok is the traditional Korean outfit . Hanbok is what it 's called in South Korea while in North Korea it is called ****Chosŏn-ot.**

******TRANSLATIOOOONNNSSS !~ (NOTICE: Idk why I keep repeating this but I feel like it's really important so I won't get a bunch of peoples telling me that I made the wrong translation or it doesn't make any sense if you speak that certain language, but these are not the exact translations . I am simply typing down what I wanted them to say)**

_******Tài xièxiè nǐle-**_******Thank you so much**

_******Jiǔ diǎn zhōng**_******- Nine o'clock**

_******Yīdiǎn******** zhōng- **_******One o'clock**

_******Konnichiwa Buriten-san- **_******Hello Britain-san**

_******Watashi wa ōkina konran no tame ni hontōni mōshiwake arimasendeshita. Watashinonamaeha Nihondearu**__******-**_****** I apologize for this mess. My name is Japan.**

_******Watashi wa on'nanokode wanaidesu- **_******I am not a girl**

_******Geuneun neomu useuwo boineunde- **_******He looks so funny**

_******Nà dàodǐ shì shénme yìsi ne-**_******What are you even saying**

_******uri nara mansae**_******- Hooray for our land**

******_yángzhuāng_- dress**

_******bǎi**_******- a hundred**

_******Tôi rất xin**_****** lỗi- I am so sorry**

_******Giữ trẻ**_****** Anh- Nanny Britain**

_******Vì thượng đế**_******- For goodness' sake**

_******Bǎomǔ yīngguó**_******- Nanny Britain**

******_méimáo_- eyebrows**

******_Yīngguó_- Britain**

_******IBWA******** YO!- **_******Hey!**

_******Nanī Igirisu-**_****** Nanny Britain**

_******Are wa daredesu******** ka?**_******- Who is that?**

_******Anata wa hontōni eiyūda?!******** Subarashī!**_******- You're really a hero?! Awesome!**

******_Měiguó_- America**

_******Em trai**_******- little brother**

_******Điều gì?**_******- What?**

******_Chı̀_- Yes**

_******Thī̀ c̄hạn thả, Nanny S̄h̄ rāch xāṇācạkr..-**_******Yes I do, Nanny Britain**

_******K̄hxbkhuṇ- **_******Thanks**

_******chị******** lớn**_******- big sister**

_******Dare ga chōri shite******** iru?**_******- Who is cooking?**

_******Museoun**_******- Horrible**

_******hào******** chī**_******- Tasty**

******_Cīn_- China**

_******chı̀ mậy?**_******- right?**

_******Halmeoni******** yeong-gug**_******- Nanny Britain (on google translate , it actually translated into Grandmother UK XD My chest hurt from laughing)**

_******Měi******** gèrén**_******- Everybody**

_******Dà jiě jie**_******- Big sister**

_******Shì de, táiwān******** ma?- **_******Yes, Taiwan?**

_******Watashi wa anata o aishite, Nanī**_****** _Igirisu!_- I love you, Nanny Britain!**

******HOPE YOU ENJOYED !~xx**


	2. Author's Note for my darling readers!

Goodness, hello cuties! It has been awhile huh? I apologize! Anyways, my laptop shut down from overheat and I was never able to save this so let's just make it all short, shall we? nwn;; If I miss anything here that you would like to know, just review, send me a PM or shoot me a message on tumblr (I've listed my url at the bottom of the whole author's note)!

Alright, I'm sadly going on a very long hiatus for all my fanfictions except My Amnesia Lovi (I'll explain that in a bit). I know, I know! I've already been on a long enough break! But this is because I cannot think up a single thing for any of my stories. My Amnesia Lovi isn't a problem because I already have half of the ending down and it will be uploaded soon for those wondering! I suppose this is because I've practically rushed into most of my stories, not even planning most things out so I can't think of what to happen next.

But rest assured my darling readers! I will _never _back out and abandon a story- never. I promise! So at some point, all my fanfictions will be completed! Well, I do hope they will! I'll try my best for you buttercups.

Expected Yet Unexpected Marriage is my first multichapter fanfic that has been on a way longer hiatus than any other of my stories. I apologize to those still waiting! You are all such sweethearts for waiting so long and I thank you so much to those who are still sticking with my throughout this! I am so grateful to have such lovely readers. I am so happy you all like it! I do too, and I want to complete it but I can't think of anything for the ending. I don't know what will happen between Kyoya and Haruhi yet. It might be sad or it might be happy. Who knows? But I promise some sort of ending will happen at some point! It might take a long time though. I hope ya'll cuties understand! ;v; It's probably because I've entered many new fandoms (which doesn't mean I've left behind OHSHC, I still love it!) and I'm not that big on writing for Ouran anymore uvu

I'll promise you this though for this still wanting stories from me (I hope you guys do... ;v;), I will have some more stories up! Some that I will plan out first so that I won't end up going on long hiatuses for those too hehe! I'll be writing some for, of course, APH Hetalia! And I've also entered the Homestuck fandom, aaahh! So there will be some for that too! Also for Free- Iwatobi Swim Club (also known as swimming anime /wink wonk) and Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). Maybe a few now and then for BBC Sherlock too! Eeee, exciting!

I will not abandon my other stories. I promise that from the moon and back my handsome readers! They will be continued. They will have an ending. Just not now. At some point they will when I figure out everything. It might take a long time, but they will be completed. I need your encouragement for this cuties! ;v;

School has all started for me, that's another point that I forgot to mention. And we all know what that means uvu I'm going to try my best to stay updated.

Also for that lovely reviewer who had requested a version of Nanny Britain for Prussia, that will be done at some point! So far, I have all the beginning down and I just began the rising action of it. I apologize about that little incident with the shippings too. I added in the SpaBel don't fret! But my only point in that was that there are some pairings I'm comfortable with and some not as much. Doesn't mean I don't like SpaBel, I think they're adorable! I'm just not as accustomed to it. You need to respect that as well darling. I love you sweetheart I hope you forgive me on that! It will be uploaded at some point when I figure everything out for that as well.

I love all you cuties! Goodness, I am so happy to know each and every one of you. You're all so darling and lovely and I thank you from the moon and back for sticking with my lazy and unproductive ass! I will try to keep updated from now on! Thank you again and have a fantastic day!

/huggles for you all!

PS- If you would like to stay updated with me, you may check out my tumblr: .com! You know the drill, just erase the spaces and brackets and you're good to go! I'm starting up my art tag since I've begun digital art, and I'm practicing to get my own style! If you ever want to contact me, just contact me there! Tootaloo sweet cheeks!


End file.
